Hot Mess
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Sanji has some alone time aboard the Thousand Sunny. He relaxes with a book, but it's not just any book... WARNINGS: ANAL, ORAL, MASTURBATION, TOYS, LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

If anyone had told Sanji he'd be in this situation...he would have kicked them in the face.

The day had started out good. The _Thousand Sunny_ had pulled into a harbour on a small island, and everyone had gone off to explore as soon as the anchor was dropped. Everyone except him. He never had time to himself and he was craving some.

He had taken an unopened bottle of wine and a large glass and made his way to the men's quarter's to relax quietly.

It had been peaceful...for a short while.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanji poured himself a generous glass of wine. Smiling, he lifted the glass and took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrant scent, letting it wrap around him. He sipped lightly at it before relaxing back in his hammock with a book he'd found on his way to the men's quarters.

He sighed happily as he started reading it, but quickly realized that it wasn't an ordinary book. His eyes widened as he read further into it.

"Bob cornered Sam and pressed him hard against the wall. He grasped Sam's hands and lifted them high above his head, pinning them there with one of his own," Sanji read aloud.

He had never come across anything like this before, but he found that he was...enjoying it.

"Bob pulled Sam's shirt off and tossed it aside. He leaned in and nipped at one of Sam's nipples, causing him to cry out."

A familiar tightening in his lower stomach made Sanji gasp. He slid his hand down his stomach and unbuttoned his pants. Using his strong legs, he worked the slacks and underwear down his hips until they bunched around his ankles.

He was half hard already.

He gently grasped his shaft and began to stroke himself.

"Sam trembled and began to pant softly as Bob licked up his neck before connecting their lips. Bob's tongue pushed inside his mouth and he moaned softly at the unfamiliar sensation. He tentatively moved his own tongue against Bob's as hands found the button on his pants and began to undo them. The pants fell to the floor, bunching around Sam's ankles."

Sanji groaned as he squeezed his shaft.

A small bead of precum leaked from the slit and Sanji used his thumb to spread it around the head.

"Fuck," he whispered, his head falling back against his pillow.

"'Unn,' Sam groaned when Bob grasped his hard cock. His hips jerked forward as Bob began to stiffly stroke him. Sam's eyes fluttered closed as Bob knelt before him. Suddenly, Sam's weeping cock was surrounded by the warm heat of Bob's mouth."

"Oh, yeah," Sanji moaned as he fisted his cock faster.

"Bob swirled his tongue around the swollen head of Sam's cock before taking it fully down his throat. He bobbed his head, taking Sam to the hilt each time he came back down. Sliding his hand up Sam's chest, he forced two of his fingers into his mouth."

"Mmm," Sanji groaned as he let go of his length and hefted his sac.

He writhed in the hammock as he rolled them in his hand before grasping himself again and stroking firmly. His hips thrust upwards so that he fucked his hand.

"'Spread your legs,' Bob instructed, pulling his head away for a moment. He waited until it was done and then let his hand fall in between them. He quickly found Sam's tight virgin entrance and pushed a digit fully inside. Sam groaned and clenched his teeth as his innocence was invaded for the first time. Bob worked his finger in and out until he felt Sam was sufficiently loosened, and then added a second finger."

Sanji moaned deeply and increased his pace.

He began to imagine how Sam felt with a finger inside of him for the first time. The cook wanted to experience it, not that he would ever tell anyone; therefore it was impossible. He imagined a finger working slowly into his hole as he stroked himself almost violently.

"'I'm going to fuck you now,' Bob murmured as he manoeuvred Sam until he was facing the wall. Bob stepped up behind him and undid his pants, letting them and his underwear fall. His large erection sprang free and Bob moaned as the cool air caressed his heated flesh. He grasped Sam's hips and pulled them back until his plump ass rubbed against the head of his cock. 'Relax,' Bob chuckled as he pushed his hips forward, the head popping inside. 'Ahh,' Sam groaned. His eyes screwed shut as Bob's cock pressed inside of him."

"Oh, fuck," Sanji gasped.

He was nearing his peak, but didn't want to finish yet. He clenched his teeth as he tried to calm his racing heart. He loosened the hold on his cock and slowed his strokes.

"Bob hissed harshly as he fed himself inside Sam's tight hole. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and to let Sam adjust to his size. 'You okay? Can I move?' Bob grit out. 'Y-yes," Sam whispered. Bob nodded and pulled his hips back before thrusting fully inside, both of them crying out simultaneously. Bob set a quick rhythm, unable to hold himself back from fucking Sam for all he was worth."

"Shit," Sanji hissed as he squeezed his shaft. "I'm not going to last much longer..."

"Bob slowed for a moment and grasped Sam's hips hard, lifting his ass until his feet were off the floor. He held on tightly as he picked up his pace and began to pull Sam back against him on each inwards thrust. 'Oh...my...god..." Sam screeched when Bob thrust in deeply. His prostate had been struck, and the pleasure he received from it was mind blowing. Bob continued to plunge in and out of Sam's body, making sure to hit his magic spot each time."

"Fuck!" Sanji growled deeply as his lower stomach tightened. "I want someone to fuck me!"

His body was damp with sweat; his sunshine locks plastered against his forehead. His heart was thundering in his chest and his breathing became laboured as his body tensed, readying for release.

"Bob's hands squeezed Sam's hips hard as his release crept up on him. He reached forward and grasped Sam's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. 'Unn,' Sam cried out when a hot hand wrapped around his throbbing erection. He was still being pulled back each time Bob pushed into him, and the stimulation on his prostate was amazing white-hot pleasure. Bob reached forward and grasped Sam's hair, his fingers threading through it and pulling his head back forcefully. Sam cried out as his orgasm took hold of his body and he pulsed, his seed spilling across Bob's hand and his own stomach. The clenching of Sam's ass around his cock caused Bob to lose himself, spilling hotly inside Sam."

"Ahh, fuck," Sanji yelled out as his own orgasm ran wild.

His back arched sharply and he writhed on the bed as he spilled himself, his cum splashing over his stomach and chest. He dropped the book and lay panting on the bed as he recovered from the immense pleasure.

He yelped loudly when the door to the room swung open and he scrambled to cover himself. He frowned at the man standing in the doorway.

"So, love-cook," Zoro grinned as he entered the room and strode towards the blond.

Sanji's gaze travelled downwards and he gasped at the dark wet spot on Zoro's crotch.

"You need someone to fuck you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji gaped at the swordsman that was now standing in front of him.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sanji stammered his face flushing.

When he finally found the book, he spread it open and used it to cover his drooping erection.

"You enjoyed my book," Zoro grinned unabashedly. "I was outside the door the entire time listening to you read it. I heard every moan and groan, and especially you saying you need someone to fuck you. I'd be happy to help you with it, love-cook."

Sanji's face flushed deeper.

_Didn't Zoro go with the rest of them?_

He bit his bottom lip between his teeth as he tried to think back.

Zoro had definitely gone. He remembered the swordsman exclaiming that he was going to find a bar.

_So, why did he come back?_

"No," Sanji growled. "That's out of the question."

"Why?" Zoro chuckled as he knelt beside the hammock, his hands reaching for the book.

"Don't touch me, Marimo!" Sanji snarled and pushed the swordsman's hand away.

He wanted to escape but was reluctant because he was still nude. He didn't know what the Marimo would do if he got out of the hammock. He wouldn't put it past him to attack.

"Fine," Zoro grunted, getting smoothly to his feet.

The swordsman stalked to the door, flinging it open. He paused inside the frame and turned to look at the panting cook, his eyes dark and dangerous.

"Mark my words, cook. You'll come looking for me soon enough, and I will fuck you so good that you'll be begging for more."

The door banged shut behind him and Sanji groaned in self-pity before crawling from the hammock and grabbing a fresh set of clothes.

"I won't," Sanji hissed as he dressed himself. "I won't go to him."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanji spent the next few days fuming. He snapped at everyone, save for his precious angels, every time they spoke to him. He tried to focus on cooking, but he couldn't muster any enthusiasm for it.

Every time he saw or thought about the swordsman, his blood boiled.

_How dare that shitty bastard tease me like that,_ Sanji thought, a deep frown marring his normally handsome face. _That shitty Marimo is fucking with me. He doesn't really want to...to fuck me, does he? It must be a joke. Yeah, a sick fucking jokes..._

However, he couldn't get the mental image of Zoro pushing deep inside him out of his head. Every time he saw the swordsman, he remembered the wet spot on his pants and lust filled eyes as his gaze raked over his body. His eyes always unconsciously trailed to his pants...imagining what was inside of them...

Sanji shook his head and attempted to focus as he chopped some cucumber for dinner.

He could faintly hear Zoro talking to Frankie outside the galley. The swordsman's baritone voice wrapped around him and he shivered as he imagined what it would sound like while he was Cumming...

"Fuck," Sanji whispered as he set the knife down on the counter.

He balled his fists and rested them on the counter on either side of the knife as his head hung down in shame. His erection was full and straining in his pants just from thinking about the swordsman.

He wanted so badly to go to Zoro and ask to be fucked, but his pride as a man wouldn't allow it. He felt disgusted with himself for even thinking about it.

Sighing quietly, he grasped the cucumber and started working on it again, when a sudden idea occurred to him. He smiled as he happily began preparing dinner with gusto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The idea he'd thought of while cooking had seemed like a good one at the time, but now that he was actually going through with it, he was...well, embarrassed.

As soon as dinner was finished, he cleaned and put away the dishes hurriedly and excused himself. He rushed into town and quickly found the store he needed, but hesitated outside the door.

_Do I really want to do this?_

After a few moments to build his courage and make sure nobody was watching him, he entered the shop.

It was pretty much what he'd imagined, but he was still a little shocked and extremely embarrassed.

Sanji browsed through the aisles quickly before selecting what he needed and approaching the checkout. He refused to look at the young man behind the counter as he paid; and then he quickly high tailed it out of there, fighting the urge to run back to the _Thousand Sunny_.

Once on board again, he spotted Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brook playing a game on the deck near the bow. The swordsman was nowhere in sight.

Stalking up to them, he arranged his face in an angry frown.

"I don't feel well and I'm going to lie down for an hour or two," he growled. "If any of you come in the room and wake me up, I will kick your ass."

He didn't wait for their reaction before storming away and entering the underbelly of the ship. His heart sped up as he entered the men's sleeping quarters and locked the door behind him. Sighing happily, he took his clothes off and set them in a neat pile below his hammock before climbing in and pulling out his purchases.

Sanji pulled out a plastic package and opened it, biting his lip between his teeth as he studied the dildo that he'd just bought. He set it down on his stomach and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Since it would be his first time, he wanted to make sure it went as smoothly as possible.

He'd thought about buying another book but couldn't be bothered. He had enjoyed it immensely, but feared it wouldn't do anything this time since the object of his desires was a certain annoying-green-haired-bastard.

Excitement coursed through his veins as he grasped the small bottle of lube and popped the cap open, pouring a significant amount in his hands and slicking his fingers. He pulled his legs back to rest on his chest.

_Thank God I'm flexible, _he thought as he trailed a down his body.

He reluctantly bypassed his straining erection and hesitantly pressed against his innocent hole, letting only the tip of his index finger pop inside. His body tensed against the intrusion and he had to stop until he relaxed. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his finger fully inside.

"Uhh, fuck," he gasped quietly.

It was uncomfortable at first; the burning pain of being stretched for the first time almost caused him to quit, but he was determined to push through it. He'd never thought about doing it before, but the book had inspired him. He knew once he got himself properly prepared, that it would all be worth it. At least he hoped so.

He started fucking himself slowly, but quickly picked up his pace until his finger was plunging in and out of him. After a few moments, he was loosened and wanted more. His head flew back, his sunshine hair splaying across the pillow as he added a second digit.

He continued to work his fingers in and out, trying to stretch himself for what was to come. He added a third digit, sliding it in with the other two and began to thrust them in and out; making sure to spread and scissor them every few moments.

"Oh...shit," he moaned, his face contorting in pleasure.

When he felt sufficiently stretched, he pulled his fingers from his body with a wet pop and grasped the dildo. He dripped lube on the phallus and slid his fist up and down over it until it was slick.

Sanji took a deep, calming breath before grasping the dildo and sliding it down to his entrance. He pushed the head against him and a deep moan escaped him as it popped inside. He continued to feed it inside him until it was fully seated. He paused to allow himself to adjust; his eyes screwed shut and his chest heaved as he attempted to calm his breathing.

He'd never felt anything so good in his life; he felt so pleasantly full. His cock was dripping precum now, and he reached with his other hand to grasp it.

"Fuuck!"

Grasping the base of the dildo, he pulled it back slowly before thrusting harshly back in. His back arched sharply off the bed, his feet digging into the material of the hammock as he bit his lip hard, puncturing it. Blood dripped down his chin and onto his chest, but he continued to bite. The pain from his lip only served to enhance the pleasure.

He began to fuck himself earnestly, plunging the dildo in and out of his hole as he fisted his cock tightly. He spread the wetness around his head with his thumb, pushing into his slit a tad.

"Fucking...shitty...Marimo," he panted.

In his mind, it was Zoro that was buried balls deep inside him. He imagined the swordsman bent over him, his face contorted in pleasure and sweat dripping off his hard, toned body. He could practically hear the Marimo's deep voice crying out as he plunged in and out of him...

His body tightened and tensed as his orgasm crept up on him. He cried out loudly and his back arched in the hammock as it took hold of him. He plunged the dildo in and out and fisted his cock erratically as he released.

"Ahh, shi-ahh, Zoroooo," he moaned as he came thickly over his hand and stomach.

His ass clenched and unclenched around the dildo deliciously before he reached down and plucked it out, tossing it to the side. He lay panting, his cock twitching in little aftershocks as he came down from the high.

Sanji got up to tuck his toy away and dressed in some comfortable clothes before climbing back in the hammock to doze for awhile.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Sanji awoke and looked out the window, he noted that the sun had disappeared and the moon was hanging heavy and bright in the sky. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then his stomach growled.

He hadn't eaten much dinner because he'd been too excited and he was feeling it now.

He double-checked to make sure his toys were hidden and then decided to make something to eat. He walked to the door and threw it open, turning in the direction of the kitchen. He wasn't paying attention, his mind busy thinking about what he could make to eat and he stumbled on something large right outside the door.

"What the-?"

Zoro was sleeping propped up against the wall, directly beside the door.

_Why is the shitty bastard sleeping he-_

Sanji's gaze travelled over the swordsman, taking in his dishevelled shirt, and then sliding downwards to his crotch where there was a dark wet spot...

"God damnit, you shitty Marimo!" Sanji bellowed and booted the swordsman in the side.

He smiled in satisfaction when Zoro awoke and hollered curses at him while clutching his side.


	3. Chapter 3

I had planned for this fic to be over after the first chapter, but as you can see, I got really into it. XD

Please, let me know what you guys think. Is it worth it to continue?

I'm planning on starting chapter 4 right away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanji only made it a few more steps until his arm was grasped harshly and he was thrown against the wall.

He cried out as his head smacked the wood and tried to get away, but Zoro stepped in front and  
pressed his body against him, effectively trapping him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sanji hissed as he tried to push the giant lump of swordsman away.

Zoro grasped the cook's wrists and pinned them up on each side of the blonds' head with his own.

"You didn't come to me," he growled, leaning in close to nuzzle blond hair.

"Tch, like I would," Sanji scoffed as he struggled to get away.

"I followed you,"Zoro stated unabashedly. "I know you bought yourself a little dildo, and I heard you use it, too."

"You..." Sanji's cheeks flushed. "You followed me? And...listened again?" Shitty bastard! Let me go!"

"No," Zoro murmured as he nipped at the blonds' neck, a satisfied grin lighting up his face when  
the cook gasped.

The swordsman licked firmly at the cook's creamy neck before trailing his lips up the blonds' strong jaw. He stopped when he reached his lips and bit the cook's bottom lip, pulling on it harshly.

"Uhh," Sanji groaned, his body relaxing against Zoro's.

The swordsman chuckled deeply before slanting his lip's over Sanji's, kissing him deeply as one of his hands trailed down to grasp the cook's crotch. His other hand grasped both of Sanji's wrists, holding them tight.

"Ahh," Sanji's groaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he kissed Zoro back.

Zoro pushed his tongue deep inside the wet heat of Sanji's mouth and explored every crevice as his finger's teased the now large bulge in the cook's slacks. He grunted in approval when the cook's tongue hesitantly met his, both of them tangling and moving together.

Zoro slid his hand up and inside the cook's pants, grasping his half erection firmly and stroking it once.

"Ohh, fuck," Sanji groaned into the swordsman's mouth, bucking his hips forward.

"See, you like it," Zoro breathed. "I can give you so much more..."

The words hit Sanji like an anchor.

Shaking his head, he yanked his hands free and pushed Zoro away from him violently. He wiped his sleeve across his mouth and stood panting against the wall.

"Fuck you, shitty Marimo," Sanji spat and pushed himself off the wall.

He turned away from Zoro, who had been caught off guard and was sprawled on the floor, and walked away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanji was avoiding Zoro...and he was successful. He hadn't seen the swordsman in two weeks, but he figured that was because Zoro was avoiding him as well.

Sanji made himself scarce during meals, taking his somewhere else to enjoy it in peace. He went to bed late at night, after he was sure that everyone else was asleep, and got up extra early.

He knew he was acting immature, but after what had happened, he was ashamed of himself. He'd given in so quickly to the swordsman's kiss...and touches... but he hadn't forgotten them. He was constantly thinking about it.

On the night of the third week, Sanji was lying among Nami's mikan trees. He was lying on his back, his long legs stretched out in front of him and his head supported by an arm. He was smoking idly while gazing at the stars shining in the inky hue above.

He was comfortable and extremely exhausted; he hadn't been sleeping well since his encounter with Zoro. It was especially difficult because the Marimo's hammock was right hear his...

Sanji sighed tiredly as he finished the cigarette and extinguished it. He was totally relaxed and his eyes were drooping. Giving in, he let his eyes flutter closed and he fell asleep in the camouflage of the trees.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanji groaned softly as he awoke from an exceptionally sexy dream.

It was one he had often; Zoro gripping his hips hard as he pounded into him. Zoro grabbing his hair and pulling his head back violently...

Sanji shuddered and screwed his eyes shut as his hand trailed down his stomach and into his pants to grip his throbbing cock. He groaned as his cold hand wrapped around his warm flesh. He stroked himself firmly as his boots dug into the deck, his back arching high, a position that was only possible because of his extreme flexibility.

His eyes flew open and he yelped when something grasped his arm. His eyes flew to the side and he groaned when he saw that Zoro was kneeling beside him.

"Persistent bastard," Sanji hissed and pulled his hands from his pants, moving to get to his  
feet.

"Wait, Sanji," Zoro murmured, pushing the cook back down. "I have a deal for you."

"What kind of deal?" Sanji eyed him warily.

"I won't try and fuck you. I'm going to wait until you come to me..." Zoro chuckled. "But let me  
touch you, let me get you off..."

Sanji frowned and met Zoro's gaze. He bit his lip between his teeth as he contemplated the offer.

_What's wrong with him just touching me? I won't be breaking my vow not to fuck him..._

Sanji let out the breath he'd been holding and nodded. "Fine, but don't hold your breath. I'm _not_  
going to ask you to fuck me."

Zoro merely shrugged and pushed Sanji so he was lying down. He reached to undo his pants and then pulled them, along with his underwear, down his slim legs before tossing them aside. His hungry gaze travelled over the cook's swollen erection, taking in every detail.

Sanji watched Zoro intently. He barely stopped himself from groaning when Zoro simply looked at his dripping cock. The way Zoro was looking at it...his eyes dark with lust...He shuddered when the swordsman wrapped a strong, callused hand around his erection and pumped it a few times.

"Ahh, shit," Sanji hissed as Zoro began earnestly stroking it.

Zoro barely suppressed a shudder as he watched the cook writhe beneath him. It was even sexier than he'd imagined - and he had pictured it many times. If he believed in a God, he would be thanking them now.

Sanji was panting harshly, his chest heaving as he gasped for air.

_I didn't think it would feel so different to have someone else's hands on me...it feels...so  
fucking good..._

That was when he noticed the massive bulge in Zoro's pants. His gaze raked over the swordsman, taking in his trembling body, his heavy breathing...

"Zoro...why don't you touch yourself?"

"Eh?" Zoro's eyes widened as he met the cook's gaze. "You're not going to freak out if I do,  
right?"

"Fuck you, Marimo," Sanji barked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Zoro shrugged and pulled his pants down, his huge erection springing free from the confines of  
his slacks. He groaned brokenly as the cool night air enveloped his heated flesh. He could feel Sanji's eyes on it, and his cock twitched in reaction.

Sanji's eyes were wide and unblinking as he stared at Zoro's massive cock. It was so much bigger than he'd imagined; it was magnificent. He was practically drooling as he watched it twitch, and his gaze hungrily followed a drop of precum that dripped from the head and onto his stomach. Reaching down, he scooped the drop on the tip of his finger and sucked it into his mouth.

Zoro groaned as he watched the cook taste him.

His body was screaming at him to spread the cook's legs and push inside, and he wanted to, but he didn't want to ruin the possibility of seeing Sanji beg for his cock...

He didn't think it would work, but he had to ask... "What if we...get off together, love-cook?"

"I don't fucking care," Sanji whispered harshly. "I just want to get off."

Zoro grinned and climbed onto Sanji so that he was straddling his legs. He scooted forward until  
his cock rubbed against the cook's. He grasped both of them in one of his large hands and began to stroke them simultaneously.

"Oh shi-Zoro," Sanji gasped as their flesh met for the first time.

He instinctively thrust his hips to create more friction between them as his fingers dug into the deck below him, marking it.

Zoro couldn't take his eyes off of the cook. He was so damn sexy. The way he was writhing on the ground drove him crazy.

Reaching forward with his free hand, he grasped the material of the cook's shirt and hauled him upwards, connecting their lips as he worked their cocks.

Sanji didn't bother protesting; he kissed Zoro back heatedly. When the swordsman's tongue slipped inside his mouth, he met it head on, tangling his own with the others. His hands slipped into green hair, grasping the strands tightly as the kiss deepened.

Zoro grasped their cocks firmly and picked up the pace. Both of them were secreting large amounts of precum and it served as lube, making it easy to stroke them quickly. He used his thumb to rub the heads of their cocks and grinned when Sanji gasped at the sensation. He nipped the blonds' bottom lip, pulling on it harshly and muffling the broken moan from the cook.

Sanji was nearing his end. He didn't want it to be over so fast, but it felt much too good. He panted into Zoro's mouth, digging his nails into his scalp as his back arched into the  
swordsman. He came hard, his release spilling over the others cock.

The sensation of Sanji pulsing against him...it sent Zoro over the edge. He threw his head back,  
grunting as his orgasm took hold. He spilled hotly over his own stomach and Sanji's dripping erection.

Sanji sighed happily as he flopped backwards onto the deck and promptly passed out.

Zoro gaped at him and then a wide grin stretched his face. He shook his head as he got to his feet and pulled his pants up. He cleaned Sanji off with his shirt, tucked him away and did his pants up before hauling the passed out cook into his arms.

"Fucking prissy dart-brow," Zoro murmured as he set off for the men's sleeping quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sanji awoke, the sun was streaming heavily through the window. The bright rays caressed his face and hair, warming his body.

Sighing, he turned over on his back and stared up at the ceiling, intertwining his fingers behind his head.

He felt more relaxed than he had in weeks. His body felt like liquid and he was totally satiated.

He glanced around the room and noted that everyone was still asleep. His gaze fell on the hammock beside him where Zoro was deeply asleep.

He watched the swordsman's relaxed face before he eyed his parted lips hungrily. His own tongue darted out to touch his lips as he imagined crawling from his hammock, leaning down over the swordsman, and connecting their lips...

_Wait...how did I get here? _The last thing he remembered was getting off and then passing out... Sanji's cheeks stained red._ Oh fuck...he must have carried me here..._

Shaking his head, he jumped from his hammock, got dressed and went off to start his day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanji sighed as he stood at the stove stirring the contents of a large pot. He'd been slaving over the curry for a couple hours now but it would be well worth it. He dipped his finger into the pot, grimacing at the heat and then sucked his finger into his mouth. He nodded in approval at the taste, even though it still had to simmer for awhile.

The door swung open but Sanji didn't even have to turn around to see who came in; the heavy clomping boots gave it away immediately.

"I've been thinking about you, love-cook," Zoro whispered as he put his hands on either side of the cook's waist. Leaning in, he ground his erection against the cook's ass.

Sanji gasped and unconsciously leaned back, pushing himself against the hardness. His hands grasped the stove hard as he bit his lip between his teeth, wishing he had a cigarette.

"C'mon," Zoro murmured, leaning in to nuzzle the back of the blonds' neck. "Let's go."

He yanked on the cook's hips, pulling him backwards, and then swung him around. Grasping Sanji's hand, he pulled him towards their room. As soon as the door shut behind him, he pushed the blond up against the wall, boxing him in with his arms.

"I'm not fucking you," Sanji warned before Zoro's lips closed over his.

Sanji's hands moved upwards to clutch at the swordsman's shirt as he deepened the kiss. He moaned softly as Zoro's tongue snaked inside his mouth before meeting it with his own.

Zoro pushed his hips forward, rubbing his clothed erection against the cooks', grinning when the other gasped. He nipped at the cook's lip, pulling on it harshly as he gripped the blonds' waist and ground their erections together.

"Ahh, Zoro..." Sanji moaned, his hips thrusting forward to create more friction.

Zoro chuckled at the cook's reaction. He loved seeing him like this. He didn't want to push the blond too far, but there was something he wanted to do, something he'd been thinking about for far too long...

He kissed the cook once more before dropping to his knees in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Sanji gaped, his eyes zooming down to lock on the swordsman.

Zoro ignored him and reached to undo his pants, letting them fall and pool on the floor. He groaned deeply when Sanji's dripping erection sprang free and he immediately grasped it before leaning forward, his warm breath cascading around the heated flesh. He lapped at the head firmly before running his tongue up and down the cook's length.

"Mmm," Sanji moaned, his head falling back against the wall and his eyes fluttering closed.

Zoro hummed gently against the underside, barely stifling a grin when Sanji cried out. He swirled his tongue around the head, poking it into the slit to lap at the precum gathered there as his thumb gently rubbed the base.

Sanji instinctively bucked his hips towards the swordsman's mouth as his hands flew down and his strong fingers tangled in green hair, grasping hard.

Zoro growled in approval and moved down to nibble gently up and down the length, before engulfing the head in his hot mouth.

"Shit, Zoro..."

The swordsman relaxed his throat and began to swallow Sanji's cock inch by inch, until his nose rested in blond curls. He paused for a moment to adjust to the width before pulling back slowly, until only the head was left inside his mouth, and then let himself slide back down.

The feeling of the cook's throbbing length down his throat was as good as he'd imagined. The taste was so much better than he'd thought; he loved it and knew he would quickly become addicted to it.

Zoro grasped the cook's slim hips tightly, using it to brace himself as he set a steady rhythm, bobbing his head in the blonds' lap. He growled lowly when Sanji's fingers dug into his scalp, his nails penetrating the sensitive flesh. He grinned awkwardly around the shaft in his mouth; he loved driving the cook crazy.

Sanji blinked his eyes open and his half-lidded gaze locked on Zoro, watching his green head move as he worked on his shaft. He grit his teeth and then pulled on his abused lip with his teeth, puncturing it again as he screamed inside his head not to let go too quickly.

Zoro could feel Sanji's toned body tense up. The cook's muscles quivered and flexed as he tried to hold himself back, but the swordsman had other plans.

He picked up his pace, plunging the blonds' cock in and out of his mouth. He dropped one hand from the cook's hips and grasped his balls, hefting them and rolling them in his hand.

"Ahh, Z-Zoro," Sanji gasped as his breathing picked up and his stomach tightened dangerously.

Zoro used his tongue, pressing it against the underside of Sanji's shaft as he worked. He gave the cook's sac a hard squeeze and peaked his speed on the blonds' cock.

"M-Marimo, I'm gonna...cum..." Sanji groaned, his hips bucking, forcing more of himself into Zoro's hot mouth.

Zoro pulled away until only the head remained in his mouth, just in the nick of time. He glanced upwards, watching as Sanji's eyes screwed shut and his back arched dangerously. He moaned loudly around the head as his mouth was flooded with the cook's hot release. He swallowed the entire load and fluidly got to his feet, wiping his mouth on his arm before pressing his chest against the cook's, knocking him back into the wall. His hands reached up to tangle in Sanji's blond hair as he smashed their lips together.

Sanji's hands grasped and dug into Zoro's shoulders as the swordsman deepened the kiss, his tongue invading the cooks' mouth. He met the swordsman's tongue with his own, both of them tangling together wildly. His hand reached down while they kissed and he palmed the front of Zoro's pants, rubbing it against the hard bulge.

"Fuck," Zoro hissed and grasped the hem of his pants, pulling them down to his knees.

He sighed in relief as his massive erection sprang free from the confines of his pants.

Sanji hesitated for a moment before grasping Zoro's erection and pumping it a few times in his hand.

"Yeah," Zoro murmured. "That's good."

He lapped at Sanji's abused lip, moaning as the blonds' blood covered his tongue. He trailed his lips down the cook's strong jaw and his neck before latching onto his pulse point. He sucked harshly, loving the feel of the throbbing vein under his lips. He bit at the spot hard enough to leave harsh teeth marks and then licked the raw wound.

Zoro wanted to mark the cook as his. As far as he was concerned, the cook _was _his, but he wanted Sanji to know it as well.

Sanji's hand stretched as far as possible to accommodate Zoro's width, but he couldn't close his hand fully around it. He grasped it firmly as he began to stroke it. Leaning forward, he nosed at Zoro's neck before lapping at tanned skin. His teeth dug into the swordsman's flesh as he picked up his pace.

Zoro shuddered when Sanji's teeth scraped again his skin. His fingers found blond hair again and dragged the cook's head up to connect their lips once more.

The swordsman was already so close to the end after sucking the blond off; it was a miracle that he hadn't released while doing it.

Sanji stretched his thumb to rub over the head of Zoro's cock, smearing precum over it. He picked up his speed, squeezing Zoro's shaft every few moments.

Zoro growled each time his aching shaft was squeezed. His stomach tightened and his body tensed as his orgasm began to build. Reaching down, he grasped the cook's hand and began to guide it quickly over this leaking erection.

Sanji kissed Zoro's jaw, moving slowly upwards to bite at his lip. He pulled hard on it, digging his teeth in as they both worked to get the swordsman off.

Zoro threw his head back and cried out as his orgasm ran wild. He continued to pump the cook's fist on his erection as he came, his seed spilling hotly on both of their hands. He fell back against the wall when he finished, his chest heaving violently as he tried to regain his breath.

Sanji looked at his hand, studying the sticky fluid that covered his fingers. He could feel Zoro's eyes on him as he slowly lifted his hand and lapped at the hot mess, tasting the swordsman for the first time. He smiled softly when Zoro growled dangerously.

"You really are sexy, love-cook," Zoro grinned. "I can't wait to fuck you."


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro sighed as he dropped down heavily to lean against the wooden rails on the side of the ship. He stretched his legs out in front of him and intertwined his fingers behind his head, supporting it. He leaned his head back so he could gaze up at the inky sky and the stars twinkling brightly above him.

It had been a day since his last encounter with the cook. They hadn't seen much of each other since then and it was getting to him. He felt oddly void, like something was missing, and he hated himself for it. He was Roronoa Zoro, the man who would become the best swordsman in the world. He shouldn't be lost in thought, thinking about fucking the hell out of a skinny little blond, but he was and it frustrated him.

Just thinking about the way the cook had reacted to him the previous night set his blood on fire. His pants tightened uncomfortably and he groaned softly. These past few weeks had him feeling like a horny teenager, unable to control himself.

He mentally cursed the cook for having so much influence over him as he reached down to palm the front of his pants. He grit his teeth as he reached inside the bag that was lying beside him; the one he'd just gotten from a store in town. He grasped a small package and unwrapped it, silently congratulating himself for choosing a spot out of sight.

Zoro wanted to go find the cook, but at the same time, he didn't want to. Every time they fooled around, he got closer to the breaking point. He had amazing self control, but it was being tested the more they were together. He didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself from fucking the cook next time, and he didn't want to ruin things between them. If things progressed smoothly, he might be able to have the cook whenever he wanted...

He grasped the book that he'd bought and glanced at the cover.

He'd gone for something different this time. Instead of a novel, he'd purchased a graphic novel. The character on the front was blond with blue eyes, and looked suspiciously like the cook, minus the dart-brow's of course. The character also wasn't as incredibly sexy as Sanji, but it would do.

Zoro shimmied his pants down to bunch around his knees and grasped his leaking erection, grunting when his cool hand wrapped around the heated flesh. He squeezed firmly as he began to flip through the book.

"Fuck," Zoro groaned as he used his thumb to spread beads of precum around the head.

He scratched lightly at his slit with his thumb nail, his head falling back and eyes closing as he did so. He growled low when he came across an especially racy picture.

The blond was on his hands and knees in front of a black haired man. The blonds' legs were spread wide and the other was slowly pushing inside him. The blonds' face was contorted in pleasure, his lip pulled between his teeth. The look on the black haired man's face was pure bliss as he pushed inside his lover...

Zoro groaned and fisted himself faster as he pictured the same scene in his head, but him pushing deep inside Sanji. He quickly turned the page before he lost himself.

The next page was no better. It was the same scene, except the black haired man was thrusting firmly in and out of the blonds' tight hole. The blond was crying out from the pleasure he was receiving from being impaled by a huge cock...

Zoro fisted his cock erratically as his stomach tightened in warning. Reaching down, he hefted his sac and rolled them in his hand as he cried out, his release spilling over his hand and some of it across his stomach. His body relaxed and he sighed happily as he mopped the mess up with his shirt. He stashed the book back inside the bag, pausing when he remembered his other purchase. He grinned wickedly as he got to his feet and turned towards the men's sleeping quarters.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zoro awoke the next morning to a face full of warm, bright sunshine. He winced as he turned over in his hammock until he was on his side, facing Sanji. He grinned maliciously as his gaze travelled over the sleeping blond, taking in his peaceful face, slightly parted lips and sexily dishevelled hair.

He glanced at the clock, groaning at the early hour. He wouldn't be able to put his plan into action until that evening.

Sighing in annoyance, he pushed himself from his bed, dressed for the day and attached his swords to his hip. He carefully avoided the hammocks as he made his way from the room and onto the deck. He was still tired and knew he could fall asleep, but he had to get away from the blond to do so. He climbed up into the observation tower and plopped down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Within minutes, he was snoring heavily, deeply asleep.

-

The day seemed to drag on forever. By the time it was finally evening, Zoro's body was tense and he was anxious. He'd had the 'surprise' discreetly hidden inside his haramaki for the better part of the day.

Dinner was impossibly slow. It seemed to take forever for the crew to eat. He had inhaled his food quickly and was regretting it now that he sat awkwardly at the table, trying to keep his gaze from the cook. Finally, when he felt like he was about to explode, everyone finished eating and cleared from the kitchen.

Zoro grinned as he was chosen to help the cook clean and put away dishes. He helped gathered the dirty plates and carried them over to the sink. He stood unnecessarily close to the cook as he dried the dishes that were passed to him.

"So, love-cook," Zoro spoke, attempting to keep his voice normal, even though he was grinning inside. "Want to go to a bar and get a few drinks?"

"I guess," Sanji shrugged. He could definitely use one after everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

"Good," Zoro grinned. "We can go as soon as we're finished in here."

Sanji shrugged again and went back to work. It was silent for a few moments before the swordsman spoke up again.

"So...I have something for you."

"Hm?"

"I bought you something yesterday."

"Bought me something? Why? What is it?" Sanji frowned and turned to face the other, leaving the dishes forgotten in the sink.

Zoro grinned as he pulled the discreet brown paper package from his haramaki and handed it over to the cook.

"What is it?" Sanji eyed him suspiciously.

"Open it and see."

Sanji shook a cigarette loose from his pack and lit up before grasping the package and studying it. He gingerly peeled back the paper to glance at the contents.

"What the fuck?" Sanji groaned, his face flushing.

"Don't like it?" Zoro chuckled.

"It's not...why would you buy this for me?"

"Because I want you to use it?"

"But...I already have one..."

"Yeah, but this is better; it's bigger and thicker. Plus, it's from me."

"Like that matters," Sanji muttered.

"Put it in before we go," Zoro grinned.

"W-what?"

"Go in the pantry or something and stick it in. It'll feel good the whole time we're gone. When we get back, I'll get you off again; maybe while we're out, if you're good."

"What the fuck, Marimo?" Sanji growled. "I am _not_ sticking this up my ass before going out in public!"

"Why not?" Zoro frowned.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'why not'? That's...that's...fucked up," Sanji hissed as he grew increasingly flustered.

"Oh, I get it," Zoro murmured, shaking his head. "You're too chicken to do something like that."

"I am _not_ chicken."

"Whatever. Give it back then, cook. I didn't think you'd be such a fucking wuss."

"Fuck you," Sanji spat, holding on tightly to the package. He bit his lip between his teeth before walking towards the pantry, cussing the entire way there.

"Score!" Zoro whispered under his breath, a savage grin lighting up his face. He leaned against the counter as he waited for Sanji to return.

Sanji slammed the pantry door shut behind him, still cursing the swordsman. He yanked his pants and underwear down before taking the dildo from the package.

"Where's the fucking lube, asshole?" he yelled.

"There isn't any," Zoro chuckled. "Suck on it."

Sanji barely held in his retort. His body was tense with anger and he knew he'd have to wait until he relaxed to insert it. He frowned at the toy before bringing it up to his lips and sucking it inside his mouth, using his tongue to slick it. When it was sufficiently wet, he pulled it from his lips with a wet pop and dropped his hand down between his legs. He nudged his hole with the head of the toy, groaning softly when it popped inside. He was still somewhat loose from earlier that day when he'd pleasured himself, and the toy slid effortlessly inside. He bit back a moan as he pushed it fully inside of him. He was already fully hard and dripping.

He felt so deliciously full. This dildo was at least two inches larger than his own and it was thicker, although nowhere near Zoro's size. He wondered what it would feel like if it was the swordsman's massive cock inside him instead of the dildo, and his cock twitched in response to the thought.

He exited the pantry, keeping his gaze lowered; his hair splayed forward to hide his heated cheeks as he attempted to walk normally towards the door.

"Are we going or not, Marimo?" Sanji hissed, throwing the door open and stalking outside.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Zoro grinned and followed after him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The evening air was cool and pleasant on Zoro's skin as they climbed down the ladder from the ship and began walking silently into town.

Zoro walked a few paces behind the cook, enjoying the sight of him struggling to walk properly. He was struggling himself, now that his erection was full and straining in his pants. Just the thought of Sanji in the pantry, sticking the dildo _he'd _bought inside of him...Zoro growled low and reached down to quickly adjust himself.

They found a bar a few streets away. It was a large well-manicured brick building, with small bushes outside the door and a smoking area off to the side.

Sanji strode directly to the smoking area and leaned against the wall, planting his foot behind him on the brick. He gasped softly as his movement jostled the phallus inside him but quickly covered it with a frown and lit up a cigarette.

Zoro didn't know what he wanted to do. He felt like laughing, grinning and groaning at the same time. It was mind blowing that he'd actually convinced the cook to do it.

Sighing, Zoro leaned up against the wall beside the cook to watch as he smoked. That was another thing that got to him. The way the blond held the filter between his plump lips and inhaled deeply...the way his body relaxed when he pulled the toxin into his body...the way he exhaled, the smoke softly spilling from his perfect lips... Zoro shuddered as he tried to regain the breath that had been stolen from him. He waited as patiently as possible until the cook finished, and then they entered the bar.

It was relatively empty inside. The bar was to the right of the door with empty stools lined up before it. Different sized tables dotted the floor, a few of them occupied, but most empty.

Zoro steered the cook over to the stools and plopped down in one, motioning to the blond to sit in the one beside him. He grinned as the cook sat carefully beside him but quickly hid it. He hailed the barkeep and ordered some sake for each of them. He took a long swig as soon as his drink was set in front of him.

"You're so unrefined," Sanji scoffed and picked up his own cup, sipping lightly at it.

He smiled as he savoured the fragrant liquid, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing. The more he drank, the more relaxed and content he felt as he chatted with Zoro.

Zoro was grinning menacingly on the inside. He could feel the plastic object in his haramaki that he'd taken from the package before handing it off to the blond. It was safely and secretly hidden on his stomach until he needed it...which would be soon.

Sanji was on his fourth glass of sake. He was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol by now. His stomach was pleasantly warm and his head was floating. He was even enjoying his conversation with the uncouth swordsman, but was leery of the grins that Zoro thought he was hiding. He knew something was up, but was too content to care much. His brain was fuzzy and there was no way he could even begin to think of what the swordsman could possibly be hiding, although he figured it was something sexual.

Zoro was lost in thought. He wasn't sure how to go through with his plan. He had a vague idea, but wasn't sure if it would work...

"Be back in a sec," Zoro grinned. "Gotta piss."

Sanji nodded and returned his attention to his drink. He cupped it in his hands, holding the glass above his lap. He engaged the barkeep in conversation while Zoro was gone. They got onto the topic of cooking, and Sanji was eagerly listening as the barkeep told him about a family recipe. He didn't notice Zoro slip in beside him.

Zoro grinned at his perfect luck. He fingered the item in his hand, deciding if he should go for it. Shrugging, he glanced down to find the right button, and grinned wildly as he pressed it.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK?" Sanji jumped up from the stool, dropping his glass in the process. The contents spilled over his chest and lap, effectively soaking him.

Everyone in the bar went silent, turning to look at the disturbance. The barkeep froze in the midst of polishing a glass and gaped at the blond.

Sanji turned and shot a death-glare at the swordsman, who was now doubled over laughing.

"What-the-fuck-Marimo?" Sanji ground out, his body shaking with anger as the dildo still vibrated harshly inside him.

"You...you should...have seen...your face...," Zoro choked out between peals of laughter.

Sanji vision turned red as he tensed his leg and then sent it flying forward to connect with Zoro's face. He watched as the swordsman toppled from his stool, splaying on the floor while clutching his split lip. The cook didn't wait. He stalked from the bar, intent on going back to the ship. He ignored the swordsman that came sprinting after him.

"Sanji!" Zoro called out as he caught up to the cook. His lip was bleeding freely down his chin and dripping onto his white shirt, but he paid the wound no attention. "It wasn't supposed to go like that!"

"And how was it supposed to go, asshole?" Sanji bellowed but didn't stop. They were nearing the _Thousand Sunny_, and he wanted nothing more than to get to the safety of the men's quarters and lock himself inside.

"It was supposed to feel good! I didn't think you'd flip out like that!"

"Whatever," Sanji hissed as he hoisted himself up the ladder. "Leave me the fuck alone."

"Sanji..." Zoro murmured, grasping the cook's arm and twisting him around. He pulled the blond tight against his chest.

"Don't touch me, Marimo!" Sanji yelled and pulled himself free of the swordsman, leaving him behind on the deck.

He practically ran to the men's quarters and slammed the door shut behind him. He reached back into his pants and grasped the dildo, which Zoro had thankfully turned off, and pulled it free. He looked down at the object in disgust and sank down against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, the dildo hanging loosely from his hand. He glanced up in alarm when it was snatched from his hand.

"What's this?" Luffy asked curiously, holding the object near his face to examine it.

"Luffy!" Sanji yelped. "Give it back!"

"What is this thing? It was in your pants." Luffy leaned forward to sniff it, his eyes crinkling in distaste. "It smells weird."

Sanji gaped before jumping to his feet and attempting to snatch it from the Captain's hand.

"Is it food?" Luffy yelled excitedly and licked the dildo once before attempting to eat it.

"No, Luffy! Give it back!" Sanji yelped as panic filled his body.

"What is this thing?" Luffy frowned. "I know! I'll bring it to Usopp!"

Sanji jumped towards the raven haired teen, attempting to grab the dildo from his hand but Luffy stretched his arm across the room and far out of reach, before twisting his body gracefully around the grappling cook. The Captain slid out the door with his prize and flew down the hallway, but Sanji was right on his tail.

Zoro was lying down on the deck where the cook had left him. His eyes flew open when Luffy burst onto the desk with Sanji following on his heels. His eyes widened with disbelief when he saw the object in Luffy's hand.

"Shit!" Zoro growled, jumping to hit feet to follow in the chase.

"Luffy! Give it back!"

"No! I wanna know what it is!" Luffy grinned as he led the chase around the ship, trying to shake the cook and swordsman off.

Luffy led them around the deck and in and out of the ship, until he came to his destination. He stretched his arm forward to open the door to the Usopp's factory and then rushed inside, Sanji and Zoro coming to a stop behind him.

The cook's face twisted in anger before launching himself forward, his boot connecting with the back of the Captain's head.

"Owww!" Luffy cried as he face planted on the floor. He lost his hold on the dildo and it soared into the air.

Sanji grabbed for it but Luffy again stretched his hand out and grasped it.

"Fuck!" Sanji bellowed and kicked the wall beside him hard, puncturing a hole in it.

"Usopp!" Luffy yelled. "What is this?"

The captain threw the dildo to Usopp who grasped it and then dropped it as soon as he saw what it was.

"Ewwww!" Usopp screeched and bolted across the room to hide behind Luffy, wiping his hands on his pants.

"What is it?" Luffy questioned innocently. "It has to be food, I took it from Sanji!"

Sanji gave up and sank down on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and hanging his head in shame.

"You got it f-from Sanji?" Usopp whispered, his gaze flying to the cook.

Zoro dropped to the floor beside the cook, his chest heaving as he howled with laughter.

Sanji's face flushed brightly and he got to his feet, snatching the dildo from Usopp's hand. He retreated quickly and locked himself in the safety of the men's quarter's.

"What the heck was that?" Luffy frowned in confusion. "It wasn't food?"

When Zoro finally stopped laughing, he got fluidly to his feet and went back to his spot on the deck.

"I really fucked things up," he frowned as he sank down against the wood. "I'll make it up to him...somehow."


	6. Chapter 6

Sanji awoke the next morning and sat up in his hammock, his legs dangling off the side. He sighed tiredly as he reached for his pack of cigarettes and lit up, inhaling deeply.

He hadn't slept well the previous night. After making it back to the security of the men's quarters, he had locked the door behind him and refused to let anyone else in. He was completely humiliated and couldn't face his crewmates yet. Just thinking of the swordsman and what had happened made his blood boil. He didn't want to leave the room and face the day; he wanted to stay in his hammock and go back to sleep.

He sighed, depressed, as he jumped down from his hammock and fumbled for a set of clean clothes from his drawer. After slowly pulling the garments on, he unlocked the door and let himself out before making his way to his kitchen. He gathered the ingredients for a simple meal and set to work preparing it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After everyone other than himself had eaten breakfast, he gathered the plates and set to work on the dishes. He avoided Zoro's gaze during breakfast, not yet ready to deal with him.

As his hands repeatedly slipped beneath the soapy water, he let himself drift into an almost zen state. The task had always been one that relaxed him and when he was in a particularly troubling mood, it was something he looked forward to.

He tensed and dropped a dish in the sink when the door swung open behind him. The loud stomp of Zoro's boots came closer and he whirled around to lean his hips against the counter, sending soapy water splattering across the floor.

"What do you want, Marimo?" Sanji hissed, his face hardening into an angry shell.

"Sanji," Zoro murmured as he slowly approached the cook. "I really didn't mean for it to get out of hand like that."

"Well, it fucking did. Go away," Sanji growled and turned back to the sink, dipping his hands below the surface of the water again.

Zoro paused, angry, as he wondered why Sanji wouldn't let it go. It had been an honest mistake. He would never try to purposely humiliate his interest, and he was furious with himself for letting it happen. His body tensed as anger surged throughout his veins; not anger for the cook, but anger directed at himself.

"C'mon, love-cook," Zoro pleaded as he took long strides across the kitchen. He grasped Sanji's arm and turned him around quickly. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care," Sanji barked as he lifted his leg between them, tensing it before sending it flying into the swordsman's chest. His foot connected and Zoro was sent flying across the room, only stopping when his back hit the wall.

"What the fuck, Sanji?" Zoro bellowed as he got to his feet, wincing at the pain in both his front and back. When he saw the dangerous glint in the cook's blue eye, he quickly withdrew his swords.

"You've been fucking me around all this time!" Sanji growled as he positioned his leg in the air again, ready to strike at any time, his hands finding their way deep inside his pockets. "I like a good fuck as much as anyone, but I won't be used for it! And to think that I was starting to actually have feelings for you!" Sanji hissed before clapping a hand over his mouth, his face flushing at the accidental admission.

Zoro gaped at the cook for a moment before shaking himself from his stupor. "Sanji...you really think I've been using you?" He put his swords away and took a step closer. "I don't sleep with just anyone...I'm not using you."

"Yeah, right," Sanji scoffed.

"No, it's true." Zoro took another step forwards. "I...fuck. I like you, alright?" Zoro reluctantly admitted.

Sanji stood still, his eyes locked on the swordsman. He slowly lowered his leg to the ground, his breath quickening, heart thundering in his chest as he braced his back against the counter. He grasped another cigarette and lit up, his visible eye watching Zoro suspiciously.

He wanted to believe it so badly. His whole body was aching for the swordsman, but it was impossible. There was no way Zoro had feelings for him, he didn't have feelings for anyone.

"You expect me to believe that? You don't care about anyone."

"Exactly!" Zoro barked. "If I don't care about anyone, why the fuck have I been chasing you? If I just wanted a quick fuck, I could go into town and find someone, but I don't want that. I want you."

Zoro took the few steps to place him directly in front of the cook and braced his hands on the cook's waist, gripping firmly. He could still see the doubt in Sanji's eyes and it bothered him, annoyed him.

Sanji sighed as he puffed on his smoke, bracing one foot on the cupboard behind him, avoiding eye contact with the swordsman.

What Zoro said made sense, and he had actually wondered that as well. But to think that the brutish swordsman had...feelings for him... It was a little hard to believe. Mostly due to the fact that he wanted it to be true.

"Look at me," Zoro murmured before grasping the cook's chin gently and tilting his head up so their eyes met. "I'm not lying to you. I..." Zoro sighed, irritated at having to repeat himself. "I have feelings for you, Sanji."

The cook barely suppressed a shiver. The way his name rolled off Zoro's tongue, the deep rumbling baritone wrapped around him, enveloping him, weakening him...

"I just need some time," Sanji's murmured, shaking his head. His eye was somewhat pleading as he stared into Zoro's dark orbs before he pushed the swordsman away from him. "I still don't forgive you for what happened."

"Sanji..."

"No, give me some time to get over it, Marimo."

"Okay, fine," Zoro conceded before grabbing the cook's shoulders and pushing him roughly against the counter, moving close so their chests pressed together. Immediately, he leaned forward to brush his lips over Sanji's for a moment before kissing him deeply, his tongue slipping inside the wet heat of the cook's mouth.

Gasping into Zoro's mouth, Sanji's hands flitted up to grasp the swordsman's shirt, his hands twisting in the white material. His worries, his doubts, everything drifted away as his mind was fully consumed by the swordsman. He sucked hard on Zoro's tongue before meeting it with his own.

Reluctantly, Zoro pulled away from the cook's sweet mouth, his body heaving, his pants already tight. "There," he panted. "That should tide me over." Without another word, Zoro turned and strode from the room.

Sanji's body had awakened for Zoro; his breath coming in short pants, heart thundering loudly in his chest. It was like his body was addicted to the swordsman. He didn't doubt that but he had to wonder how, out of anyone, he had fallen for Zoro.

Sanji shook his head, but couldn't stop the grin from lighting up his face. With a light heart, he turned to finish his chores, hoping it would take his mind off the swordsman, but doubting it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After leaving the kitchen behind, Zoro decided to grab his weights to work off his frustration. Leaving Sanji behind had been excruciatingly hard. His body was still reeling from the kiss and every part of him wanted to go back and finish what they'd started, but he couldn't. Not if he wanted it to work out with the cook.

Sighing, he retrieved his weights and brought them to his favourite place on deck. He stripped his shirt, tossing it carelessly aside and began his routine.

He had a feeling he would be working out a lot in the coming days.

-

Staying away from Zoro was much more difficult than he had anticipated. No matter how much he tried to distract himself, mostly by cooking, he couldn't get his mind off the man. That kiss...he could still taste it, his lips still tingled and more often than not, he found himself gently fingering his lips, remembering the way the swordsman's had felt against them.

By only the second day, Sanji was ready to jump Zoro. He was a chain smoker by nature, but it had gotten worse, if that was possible. He had busied himself cooking, something that was much appreciated by the rest of the crew, and it had helped some. But then, he had to eat near Zoro. Not to mention sleeping. Just lying near the other caused him to have vivid dreams, waking up achingly erect.

The morning of the third day, Sanji awoke from a restless sleep. He groaned as he sat up, the material of his boxers having brushed across his erection. His gaze was immediately drawn to the sleeping swordsman, and he barely repressed the urge to jump on top of him and ravish him.

Forcing himself out of bed, he quickly dressed and rushed from the room, needing to get away from Zoro. Lighting up a cigarette, he made his way into the fresh morning sunshine, intent on burying his troubles away, distracting himself, by making breakfast.

By the time he finished with the lavish meal, the crew was starting to filter through the door. He readied everything, setting Robin's coffee on the table, in her usual place and filling everyone's plates. Of course, Zoro was last through the door and he had to drop his gaze from the other, afraid he would see the lust shining in his visible eye.

He was unusually quiet as he served everyone. He could feel Zoro's hot gaze raking over him as they ate, no doubt sensing the odd mood he was in. He picked at his food, not really hungry at all, until everyone else had finished.

"Zoro, will you help me for a sec?" he asked, finally meeting the swordsman's gaze.

"I guess," Zoro shrugged, his dark eyes boring into Sanji's.

Nodding, Sanji collected the plates when everyone else had cleared out and stacked them in the sink to be washed. He filled it with soapy water and left them to soak.

"I need your help in the pantry," Sanji murmured, hoping his voice was at least close to normal. Without waiting for an answer, he turned and made his way to the pantry located behind the mast, holding the door open until Zoro entered.

"What do you need he-"

Zoro's eyes widened when the door closed and he was pushed roughly against it, Sanji moving in front of him and blocking his body.

"Sanji, wha-"

Sanji pressed his body against Zoro's and nipped at the swordsman's lips before kissing him fully. He sighed contentedly as he felt hands grip his waist firmly, thumbs rubbing idle circles into his flesh. When Zoro's tongue slipped into his mouth, he moaned softly and met it, moving his tongue roughly against the others. His hands moved to caress the hard chest pressed against his own, his deft hands exploring the toned flesh before dropping a hand down to palm at the front of Zoro's pants.

"Sanji?" Zoro panted, breaking the kiss.

"Shut up, Marimo," Sanji growled, trailing hard kisses down the other's strong jaw, down his neck, before sucking at his pulse point. He nipped the firm flesh while his other hand massaged Zoro's bulging erection.

He hadn't known what he would do once he got Zoro in this position, had only known he needed the man badly. Now that it was happening, he pretty much knew what he wanted.

Pulling away from Zoro, he nipped his lip once more before sinking to his knees in front of him. Grasping the hem of the swordsman's pants, he roughly yanked them down to his ankles, gasping as Zoro's erection sprang free. His tongue darted out to touch the corner of his mouth as his gaze raked over the rigid flesh in front of him. Leaning forward, he gently lapped at the leaking head, teasing the sensitive underside of the tip with his tongue.

"Fuck, Sanji," Zoro grunted, one hand moving down to fist in blond hair.

Grasping the base with his other hand, he licked up the underside before sucking gently on the head, his tongue dipping into the slit. He almost smiled when Zoro grasped his hair tighter, but managed to refrain as he parted his lips and began to sink down on the hard shaft, only stopping when his nose was buried in soft green curls.

"Mmm shit," Zoro groaned, his other hand also fisting in the blonds' hair.

Pulling back until only the head was left inside his mouth, he quickly sank back down. He started a fast rhythm, bobbing his head in Zoro's lap, revelling in the taste of the swordsman. The feeling of the hard shaft down his throat felt amazing, and he moved his hands to grasp Zoro's thighs, bracing himself. His fingers tightened around the hard muscles as he picked up his pace.

Zoro had imagined himself in that position many times, but didn't think it would actually be happening. He barely stopped his hips from thrusting into Sanji's hot mouth, instead choosing to grip his sunshine hair tighter, guiding his head faster. He already felt like he would lose himself, the sight and feelings produced by the cook much too erotic.

Sliding a hand up Zoro's leg, he dropped his hand and gently hefted Zoro's sac, rolling and squeezing lightly as he swallowed around the shaft.

"Fuck!" Zoro yelped, his body already tensing with orgasm. He hadn't known the cook would have such a wicked tongue.

Sanji felt Zoro tense and continued to swallow repeatedly around the huge shaft as he bobbed his head as quickly as possible, increasing the pressure on the swordsman's sac.

"Shit, Sanji. I'm gonna come," Zoro hissed.

Pulling away until only the head remained in his mouth, he grasped the throbbing shaft and began to stroke it as he sucked on the head. He moaned throatily when his mouth was flooded with Zoro's hot release. He savoured the bitter, hot fluid before swallowing and letting the spent erection fall from his lips. He gasped as he was pulled roughly to his feet, his mouth openly attacked by the swordsman.

"I take it you've had your 'time'," Zoro grinned, planting a soft kiss on the corner of Sanji's mouth.

"Shut up, idiot," Sanji grinned back before capturing the swordsman's lips again.


End file.
